Jackson's ASMR Video
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Melissa has been having trouble sleeping so Jackson makes her his own special video diary. Based off of a relaxation technique I found called ASMR. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson placed the silver video camera near to him and turned to face it. He wasn't in the mood for making a video diary for himself but for someone else.

The thing was that Melissa was having real trouble sleeping at night and he wanted to help in some way. He knew about a concept called ASMR which was designed to help people relax and possibly end up going to sleep. He had seen a couple videos back home that other people made and he was going to give it a try himself.

When the camera was all set to go, red record light blinking like it normally did when the castaways made video diaries, Jackson took a deep breath and sat down on the dry sand.

Melissa, Taylor and Daley were all fighting lately and Jackson didn't feel like they were getting any real job accomplished that way so he wanted to help Melissa out a little in the self esteem area as well.

He spoke softly just so that she could be able to hear if she watched the video or listened to it. That was Jackson's plan. He also had a few surprises up his sleeve for her as well and was very excited.

He turned to face the camera and got started.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" he asked an invisible Melissa. She wasn't around but he knew she would do work that wasn't her own just to make everyone else happy. That was just who Melissa was. He waited a little as if she was talking back to him.

"What's the matter?"

He waited and after a while he thought would suffice continued talking. "Oh, well, all you can do is be yourself and if people can't deal with that's their problem."

There was a pause and he went on. " Are you sure?" The pausing and talking continued throughout the whole video as if Jackson was talking to Melissa who was never physically there. He was spending time with her alone on the beach just like they both wanted. Jackson said okay and asked "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He heard nothing in his head and said. "Alright. Just sit."

He smiled and turned to face the camera he was looking into like it was Melissa's face.

"Daley kind of went off on you." he stated the fact like it was yesterday because she was always fighting with someone here. Jackson said "I know girls like her, they spend their whole lives being told how special they are and they start to believe it."

He nodded at the camera and kept talking. "Uh Huh. Taylor did a really good job." He made believe that she was telling him something to knock herself down as she normally did whenever things with the girls started getting rocky and tried to build her back up again. "You know that's not true."

Jackson unveiled a surprise for the camera. He lay down in the dry sand and faced the camera lens directly as if Melissa was laying right next to him. He smiled as he reached out his hand and gently stroked the face of the camera. He saw Melissa in his mind and said "I love you."

Jackson put on a happy smile and continued making himself laugh. "Oh yeah? Oh, you think this is funny?"

He laughed quietly and sighed feeling relaxed himself. He talked directly to the camera as if Melissa was behind it. "You are so special."

Melissa wouldn't believe him when he told her that sometimes and he made believe she scoffed at him.

"You gotta stay off that man." he told her and there was a pause in the quiet little conversation. Jackson laughed "It's okay Cinderella, Taylor can wash her own clothes."

She would have said something degrading again and he said "See, that's not true. You can. Now I can too thanks to you."

He smiled at the camera and said gently touching it again. "I don't want to put any pressure on you." He was happy. "Okay listen I have an idea. " Jackson paused and laughed at the camera. "Well too bad." He laughed louder. "So that's how it's gonna be huh?" He asked the camera as if Melissa had spoken to him. He rolled onto his stomach and used his arms to get closer to the camera and look up at it. He hugged the camera without touching it and said "I can't even tell you how great this is." There was a pause as he said" I know what you meant. I'm sorry." Like he had made a mistake about something. Jackson looked right into the camera and moved it so that it was suspended right above his body to stimulate the realism of Melissa being on top of Jackson. "We're together." he said "We're gonna be fine." He waited a while then said "I promise." He held the camera right on his lips and said "I love you." again. Jackson smiled to himself as he pictured Melissa snuggled down into his side and falling slowly into a relaxed and contented sleep beside him. "There you go." he soothed her and gently kissed the camera lens. He snuggled himself down into the sand and snuggled with Melissa in his mind. "You're safe now." Jackson slowly uttered these words of solace before pressing his lips to the camera lens again and hearing the smack sound they made coming back off the glass.

"Goodnight."

He knew she would sleep well tonight. Jackson sighed and shut the camera off with a dreamy look in his eyes before going off to bed himself for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the silver handheld video camera. Should I use it? Of course I used it but I was wary of recording something private and risk Eric overhearing.

But there was a note stuck to it in nice handwriting.

Melissa, you need to watch this. Tonight.

A single heart was next to my name and I wondered if just for a second Jackson had written this. He could have secretly, you never knew with someone like him and that was what I clung to but then I remembered Daley's words.

We have an honors system. Nobody should watch anyone's tape. They were private and I hated myself right now for itching to open it and press play once the tape was inside.

I did and sat back to watch as the screen cracked and fuzzed as the tape came into clear view.

Jackson came on and smiled at the camera. He spoke to me and only me and I felt my cheeks redden as I imagined him making this video. It was for me because whether I was aware of doing it, not sleeping well, Jackson certainly was and he was trying to help me.

I was touched and smiled to myself.

"I love you." Jackson said and I choked on my fruit I had decided to eat by the tree where I was sitting.

He had said he loved me! Jackson loves me!

I tried to keep myself together as he talked quietly as always but I was able to feel myself relax against the tree and settle down into the sand.

"Goodnight." Jackson said kissing the face of the camera as he had done twice before. I was dreaming about us. Kissing and doing other things for real. I was so lost in Jackson's beautiful voice that I didn't realize that I had in fact fallen asleep, lulled by his voice which was waking me up now calling me out of the clouds.

"Melissa… Melissa…"

I gently woke up to find Jackson looking down at me wondering why I was like I was.

"Jackson. Sorry. I was-"

"Sleeping? You tired Mel?" He smiled and said "I don't blame you what with all the work you have been doing but it's dark out now and you should come inside where it's warm. I don't want to go to sleep without you."

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you Mel."

I followed him into the empty plane and Jackson sat across from me with his guitar in his lap. He sang a song.

I don't know why

but I can't sleep at night

without you here.

I was stunned when he swung the guitar over onto his back and gave me a kiss. He sang another group of lyrics before I could register what happened.

I can't seem

to walk away

from your face.

Jackson laughed and I kissed him this time. Straight on without hesitation.

It was true.

"I can't stay away from you Jackson. But don't we have to here?"

"I only said that because I was afraid. Melissa I have never felt like this before. Ever. And I'm really glad that you were my first girlfriend."

"Girlfriend really?"

"Yes. You said you'd always be there for Cody Jackson and I was wondering if you meant this way too."

"I mean that anyway you want me to be Jackson. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Good." He kissed me again.

I was sleepy but also happy which is just what Jackson wanted.


End file.
